Bill Rogers
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active |website = Bill Rogers }}Bill Rogers (born May 11, 1974) is an American voice actor, voice director, script adaptor and scriptwriter who primarily worked in the New York area for several years before moving to Los Angeles in 2015. He has worked on various dubs, and in stage productions. He has done work for various studios such as DuArt Film & Video, Headline Studios, NYAV Post, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and New Generation Pictures. He also is a voice director and a scriptwriter. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''El Chapo'' (2017-2018) - Felipe Alarcón *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Amadeo Cinagila (eps. 1-10) Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Brock (2nd voice; eps. 146-192), Kanto Pokédex (2nd voice; eps. 146-192), Drew (2nd voice; eps. 162-187), Scott (2nd voice; eps. 149-190), Tucker (ep. 153), Young Man (ep. 165), Man in Black C (ep. 165), Howie (ep. 176) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Brock, Magikarp Salesman, Jeffrey (ep. 8), Karsten (ep. 28), Kendall (ep. 90), Lickilicky Owner (ep. 98), Canalave Gym Referee (eps. 107-108), Butler (ep. 171) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Ghetsis, Omega (eps. 39-42), Robert's Grandfather (ep. 54), Clubsplosion Tournament Referee (eps. 69-72), Researcher (ep. 81), Brock (ep. 116), Additional Voices *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Sailor (ep. 6), Room Attendant (ep. 8), Adult A (ep. 10), Proprietor (ep. 13) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - All Back-Man (ep. 8), Citizen (ep. 9), Groribas (ep. 10), Crew Member (eps. 11-12), Tongue Stretcher (ep. 13), Villains (ep. 14), Studless (ep. 15), Lafreshidon (ep. 16), Dynamite Man (ep. 17), Male Citizens (ep. 18), Male Spectators (ep. 19) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Jun Sagawa, Ceiling Crasher (ep. 1), Male Student (ep. 2), Yamazaki (eps. 4, 6-7), Lackey (eps. 9, 11) *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Brock, Additional Voices *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Mr. Blackwell, Additional Voices *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Delta, Researcher OVAs & Specials *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) - Brock, Combusken *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' (2006) - Brock, Corphish, Politoed, Sceptile *''Pokémon the Movie: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2007) - Brock, Croagunk, Sudowoodo *''Pokémon the Movie: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - Brock, Chimchar, Croagunk, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Sudowoodo *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Brock, Croagunk, Monferno, Sudowoodo *''Pokémon the Movie: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Brock, Infernape, Vigoroth *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Hydreigon *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Cilan's Stunfisk *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - Astrid's Absol *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Sharpedo *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!'' (2017) - Sorrel's Lucario *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Josh Emerson *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Josh Emerson *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - Sudowoodo Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Bill Rogers at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Bill Rogers on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital